


Fruit of the Dead

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, Hades and persephone retell, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Modern Day, Slow Burn, Threesomes, demon stuff, murder and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Will Graham wakes up to find himself underground and face to face with a strange yet beautiful man offering him pomegranates and telling him that all will be revealed in time. Who is Hannibal? What does he want with Will? And why can't Will resist the pull of his world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle on me. This is very loosely based on the myth and was meant to be a short little one shot snippet for a giveaway winner. But, I have longer plans for this now. I'm still trying to figure out lots of logistics, world building, and character stuff, so it might be a bit choppy right now. I'm hoping to make this a longer fic and go outside my comfort zone. AU's aren't my usual thing, so I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Will Graham didn’t know how he had found himself in this strange situation. He remembered going out to fish. Remembered the soft breeze through the pines, the smell of lake water and of trout in the basket, hearing his dogs barking happily. At the corners of his memory he recalled curling up into the cool grass next to the lake, using his jacket as a pillow, and drifting off to sleep in the morning’s rising sunlight.

 Will dreamed the earth had opened up to swallow him whole, but these were not uncommon dreams for him lately. Thoughts of death, of bodies broken, covered in blood, arranged in macabre positions haunted his nightmares. He often wished to be taken over by a flood or to be buried deep in the earth where his thoughts could be quiet and he could sleep. Just sleep. And, clearly, he had yet to wake from the dream.

 The ceiling was dark above him, decorated with beautiful, intricate designs. Skeletons, chalices, jagged edges in ornate gold and red. White marble columns lined the edges of the room. His back rested against cool silk. A bed of sorts.

 Looking down at his body, he realized he was wearing nothing but a white shift. He got up from the bed; his head swimming. There was a pitcher of water on a table beside him and an outfit, dark robes; it seemed fit for royalty. His old, worn fishing outfit was nowhere to be found.  Seeing no other choice, he put it on. It felt almost cold against his naked flesh. Pomegranates, sliced in half, their sticky juice gathering at the edges of the platter like blood, made his mouth water. But, he had the good sense to not touch them.

 “I see you found the outfit I set out for you, Will. I tried to wait long enough to give you time to dress.” A voice with an accent he couldn’t quite place startled him, and he whirled around to see a tall man wearing  a silver crown of thorns standing in the doorway. His hair was long and silvery. His features strange but striking.

 “How do you know my name?” There were a thousand questions running through his head, but this seemed the most pressing.

 “I’ve been watching you for quite some time. You like to frequent the lake above.”

 Will took a step back, his legs hitting the bed and ended up sitting there. He felt magnetically drawn to stare at the man’s face. It was strange yet so appealing.

 “You’ve been watching me? Why?” He supposed he should feel scared, a sense of danger, but he was mostly curious. This didn’t seem like a dream he would come up with, but neither could it be real.

 “Don’t be offended. There are few who catch my interest so readily. That is why I brought you here. To give you a taste of what the world can really offer. I know how you have always felt so apart, craved something more.” The man grinned slightly, his eyes dancing wickedly even though his face registered little movement or change in expression.

 “I don’t understand. Where is this? Who are you?” Will started to feel uneasy, naked under the man’s intense stare and at his apparent intimate knowledge of Will.

 “I apologize. I have been quite rude, and rudeness is not to be tolerated is it, Will?” He bowed slightly, but his movements were stiff despite his apparent ease. “You can call me Hannibal. The...specifics of who I am are complicated, but, with time, will become clear.”

 Will laughed at that. His eyes crinkled and head shaking at the ridiculous of it all, at this man’s boldness and ostentatious presentation.

 “I know that probably sounds strange to you. However, I assure you. I am not playing games.” Hannibal moved to the other side of the room, towards the food on the table. His movements were stiff, controlled, yet clearly filled with an underlying grace. “Are you hungry, Will?”

 Will thought that he was very much playing games with him, but he was used to other’s testing his intelligence in this way.

 “I know better than to eat food offered to me in this sort of situation.” Will looked wearily at the bowl of pomegranates, enticing as they looked, as Hannibal picked one up and delicately ate a few of the ripe red seeds.

 The man laughed, an edge of steel to it even as the sound flowed pleasant on the ears. “Clever boy. But, those are fairy stories. I’m far from a fairy.”

 “I feel like the advice still applies here.”

 “Don’t worry, sweet Will. This particular fruit will not harm you or place you under some spell. I only desire your company for now. Tomorrow morning you will wake up back in your bed wondering if this was all a dream.”

 Curious, Will took the pomegranate in his hand, only slightly hesitant, and tasted one of the seeds. It was sweeter and richer than any fruit he had ever tasted before.

 “Why did you bring me here?” Will fixed him with a searching stare, deciding to go along with this as if it was real for the moment.

 "I seek...a companion of sorts. But, there is no need for concern. Everything will be made clear to you in time.”


End file.
